The mercs arrive: A Nico Di Angelo and misfit seven misadventure
by Cheorkee rememberer gamer98
Summary: Both the campers of the two camps and the Mercs from TF2 have experinced weird circumstances but what happens if they are forced to endure them together?
1. Chapter 1

The mercs arrive: a Nico Di Angelo and misfit seven mis-adventure

Author's note: Hello followers and new readers welcome to my new story now normally I would be working on updating and re-uploading my first fanfic A Strange New World. Recently however I have decided on creating a Team Fortress Two/Percy Jackson series crossover. This is the mentioned crossover without further adio let the story begin!

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan retains all rights to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. However, the original characters me and my editor have created are our own and we can use them however we wish. Team Fortress Two is a product of Valve Software and one of the best first-person-shooter multiplayer games around!

Important note regarding updates: The main reason why I have not been able to update is not because, of laziness or lack of ideas it is because, due to some strange reason not allowing me to copy and paste new chapters even though I have the correct file format. In order to get around this the story will be included as one-whole file until the issue is resolved sorry if there has been any delay the issue began happening a couple of days ago. Disregard that last sentence figured out a solution to the issue.

Chapter One: Fighting for a daily wage on CP_SnowPlow

BLU Medic

"Same day different battle area this plan of ours involving a bomb laden train while very bold may not be in our best interest however my plea to soldier fell on deaf ears." "Soldier!" I plead "How are you certain that this plan is foolproof and there will be no repercussions for our actions?" "You un-American, kaurt eating, heavy loving, BASTARD!" "I have faith it will work maggot because it was created by me and Engineer!" he shouted with malice in his demeanor along with a wild look in his eyes when questioned. "If you ever question ANY of my plans ever again I will send your family my boot with your ass around it AM I UNDERSTOOD!?" "Yes Herr John Doe err Soldier!" I shout back to prove the point "Nien!" I say to myself wondering how my actions led me to this point in the first place. The train is gaining speed as if god had thrown it toward the RED base when all of the sudden something unusual happens. "Is that the RED Heavy standing on the track receiving an ubercharge from my counterpart the RED Medic?" I say with confusion mixed with pity and commendation. We watch in horror as the Heavy braces himself to arrest the progress of the train catching, and flipping over the main control area of the train creating a domino effect with the train cars and cabooses flipping, flying, and rolling everywhere. Yet again another failed plan on our part as I turn around to face Soldier his face is contorted and livid purple with eyes of brimstone.

"FAILURE AGAIN THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE YOU MAGGOTS WHERE IS THE ENGINEER HE WILL SUFFER FOR CONVENCING ME TO GO ALONG WITH THIS SORRY EXCUSE FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF OUR ENEMIES!"

placing my hands up in a placating gesture with the hope of calming the war veteran "Herr Soldier do not fret we will come up with another plan for the RED team's destruction please calm yourself before having a stroke." Unconvinced he is about to go into a fury again however he is stopped by a sudden burst of light and a ball of energy hitting my sternum. "Vat is happening!" I exclaim with fear but it is too late as the ball renders me limp teleporting itself and me to another plane of existence.

Sorry about the cliffhanger was trying to figure out how to end the first chapter and decided on this. Hope all of you enjoy also please leave some reviews even if it is just criticism. On another note the TF2 guys bios will be right here underneath this message also no editor for this one meaning no Disney musical moments YEAH!

Note the reason why you see the names of the teams as BLU and RED is because these are the actual name for the teams in both the game and the comics. Each individual letter actually spells out what the actual team name is. I will reveal what the names actually are in a later chapter however each and every one of you is free to guess what the team names actually stand for.

Side note these bios are a combination of the author's knowledge combined with the wiki pages of each mercenary from Team Fortress

Bios

BLU Medic: Hailing from Stuttgrat, Germany the Medic has a knack for satisfying his own twisted curiosity combine this with a lack of formal training, respect for the sick or ill, a disregard for basic human dignity and no regard whatsoever for the Hippocratic oath makes for one very morbid and dangerous healer.

Mercenary name: Medic

Real name: Unknown

Nicknames: Nurse, Doktor, Doc

Age: appears to be in mid-twenties to thirties

Affiliation: Himself, BLU team, Heavy,

Enemies: RED team, Soldier's roommate Merasmus the wizard, robots, skeletons, Monoculus the giant eyeball, The ghost of Zepheniah Mann, The Headless Horseless HeadsMann, Gray Mann

Profession: Mercenary, the team doctor

Clothing: White overcoat with BLU plastic gloves and a BLU pattern on the coat, mounted backpack designed to fire his medigun along with an ubercharge feature which he can activate in order for him, and his patient to become immune to all types of damage, and death for a limited time must be fully charged before activating.

Weapons: Medigun, bonesaw, syringe gun

Place of origin: Stuttgart, Germany

BLU Pyro: This Pyro inherited a love of fire from her brother and a job with Mann. Co after hearing that she wanted a challenging line of work to get into. In accordance with her wishes he persuaded Helen the administrator to sign her up as BLU Team's Pyro. Always ready with a joke and a fire axe so that her foes get the point she is loved and respected by the BLU Team while being feared and hated by the RED Team. Distinguishing features include blond hair kept underneath the mask, light green eyes with laugh lines, and a soot covered face as the mask is not always able to take in the fires she is constantly setting.

Mercenary name: Pyromaniac

Real name: Lexi P Evergreen

Nickname: The freak, Mumbles, Hellmonster

Age: Twenty-five

Gender: Female

Profession: Mercenary, pyromaniac

Clothing: Black and BLU patterned asbestos suit with BLU gloves and a black mask.

Weapons: Homemade flamethrower, shotgun, fire axe, alternate weapon for the shotgun would be either the Scorch Shot or the flare gun.

Affiliation: Herself, Lance (her brother), BLU team, Engineer,

Enemies: RED team, Soldier's roommate Merasmus the wizard, Spies, robots, skeletons, Monoculus the giant eyeball, The ghost of Zepheniah Mann, The Headless Horseless HeadsMann, Gray Mann

Place of origin: Unknown

BLU Heavy: Strongest amongst his teammates the Heavy is known for destroying fortified positions with Sasha his mini-gun and for being the enforcer of his team with his bare hands being efficient enough to kill enemies. His original home is Russia where he used to live with his family this all changed when his father a counter-revolutionary was captured and executed by the Soviet Union. These events led the Heavy and his family to be sent to a Soviet work camp where some months later they escaped with the other prisoners with the camp razed to the ground with all the guards having been tortured to death.

Mercenary name: Heavy weapons guy

Real name: Mikhail

Age: Forty-one

Nicknames: Fatman, Misha, Fatass, Bald fatty mcfat fat

Clothing: A bandillor full of mini-gun bullets, BLU gloves, combat boots, combat pants and a hat (if he can afford one).

Weapons: Sasha the mini-gun, shotgun, bare hands, any Heavy alternate weapon

Affiliation: Family, himself, BLU team, Medic,

Enemies: Scouts, RED baby team, Soldier's roommate Merasmus the wizard, robots, skeletons, Monoculus the giant eyeball, The ghost of Zepheniah Mann, The Headless Horseless HeadsMann, Gray Mann

Place of origin: Russia


	2. Chapter Two: When Capture the Flag gets

Chapter Two: When Capture the Flag gets interesting

Author's note: Hi everyone probably not used to me updating so soon but I feel the need to basically after playing TF2 for countless hours (I love them all so much!) While viewing many Source Filmmaker videos (a list will be provided.) And many re-reads and viewings of Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus books and videos on YouTube the time has come to start the promised fanfic. Please enjoy this chapter and the next.

Cody

"Whoa" I say as I am greeted with the sights and sounds of the camp that for a long time I had dreamed about though thought it foolish "There cannot be actually Greek gods and demigods?" I used to ponder on my walks throughout my neighborhood with our family dog Peanut while talking to myself as if insanity had gripped me! But now watching all the campers head into the forest the time has come to prove myself as my characteristics are not like the other misfits. I am not a stubborn fighter like Mara, a fun troublemaker cool dude as John is, nor am I similar to his wonderful sister Irena the peacekeeper of our little group, smart remarks and stealth are not skills of mine as they are to Jack, I clearly do not possess the fighting and kind spirit of Sierra, my leadership and organizational skills lack when compared to Lauren. So what do I posse? Hmm flaws like laziness, being an idiot at times, and putting things off until the last minute.

**Stop being so hard on yourself my brain and mind say in unison each and everyone person, monster, and god has problems now concentrate on the good! **Wow I'm right let's see first I am intelligent, honest, a hard worker when needed, kind and considerate even on a bad day, finally above all else my way with words and skill with strategy could turn this battle around it was not much but my spirits suddenly lifted. "Ok the situation looks grim I may not have the special abilities and may be unknown." I say to myself "But I have dealt with worse plus my best skill is starting with nothing and working to the top I got this!" I yell "YEAH YOU ALL HEAR ME MY NAME IS CODY RAY SULLIVAN AND I"M GONNA SHOW YOU ALL WHAT AN AUTISTIC GAMER, READER, AND WRITER CAN DO!" Having said this I picked up the nearest sword longer than my leg and then proceed to drop it. The blade fell back into its holder with a loud KLANG! "Ok then maybe I should tone it down a little." Talking to myself yet again spotting a shorter sword next to a small dagger and a tommahawk looking weapon beside a shield a big smile stretches from ear to ear. "Oh, this is insane but Hades I'm crazy!" I say as I pick up each of the weapons and holster them to each part of my armor. The sword is strapped to my leg, the dagger to my pocket, Tommahawk on my other leg and finally for some reasons a modified rifle?

"Hmm probably not going to use this but better to have it then not need it than need it and not have it." I say finally ready I pick up my sisters MP3 player and find that it has internet on it. Hope she does not mind as I search Medic Dance like a Butterfly for ten hours. "WHOOOOOO LET'S GO CAMP HALF-BLOOD!" Yelling my lungs out I dash into the forest and immediately want to turn back after seeing the Hunters of Artemis' impressive guarding of their flag combined with the efficient construction of the Romans dirt and spike earthen walls fort from Camp Jupiter. "Ok" the reasonable side of my brain tries to override my courage with fear. "You and your friends are surrounded by two powerful forces and your practice with the weapons is minimal and not very well practiced maybe you should give up?" "TO HELL WITH THAT!" The crazy part of my brain roars as I begin to pick out the campers choosing to attack each of the flag areas Jason Grace son of Zeus, Piper Mclean Daughter of Aphrodite, and Mara Graves Daughter of Artemis are attacking the Roman fort with a varied assortment of other campers.

I tear my eyes away from Mara beating a sentry with a wooden spoon and focus on the hunters whose defense may not be as grand but are most likely better prepared. The stories I have heard about the Hunters are amazing especially their undefeated win streak of fifty-six wins of capture the flag in a row! "Alright this is insane but there are no better ideas." I begin to imagine myself as a videogame character Demoman in this case as if I am just playing a regular game on Tufort and have the Eyelander ready to cut off the opposing team's heads like a puppet with its strings cut. I also imagine a friendly Medic about to ubercharge me. Medic I think too hard and sink to my knees almost as if trying to summon him the sensation passes with me picking myself off the ground. Giving one last glance to the fort where the Stoll brothers are shooting flaming ping pong balls at Reyna I turn my attention to the Hunters defenses a dozen or so young girls with all sorts of arrows at their disposal with excellent aim to boot giving Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon, Leo Valdez Son of Hephaestus, Jack Johnson Son of Iris, and my sister Sierra a child of Crytsalela Goddess of games and stories like me. "Seems the Hunters are the bigger problem." I muse charging like a madman at that line hoping I do not get wrapped in an arrow net or hit with a fart arrow that would be embarrassing. "Coming through!" Yelling to make my point heard. "No offense dude but you could tone down the enthusiasm a little also I thought you were more of a problem solver than a fighter?" Percy said to me "If you can call gaming problem solving or was that writing you fail at both probably!" A huntress named Octoliva jabbed. "Maybe you should watch your mouth." I calmly say as I quickly pull out the short sword and tommahawk. Everyone stops and looks at the standoff then all Hades breaks loose. From the right and left fart arrows are flying Leo is wrapped in a net and Percy is going at it with Phoebe and Naomi while Sierra is taking on Octoliva her friend Alice and some other huntresses. A hunter attacks me and knocks the short sword five feet away from me leaving me with the tommahawk. "Amazing" I say breathless "what is your name?" She smirks and states that her name is Nelya. "My name is Cody." I say maybe you could teach me sometime because I suck at this anyway let's get back to fighting. "Alright" she says and begins to push me back with a dagger while I can only swing around the tommahawk quickly my mind goes into an analyzing pattern whenever I think of a difficult problem, study a boss's pattern or am in need of a plan. Parrying the strike from her blade I slam the wooden shaft into her gut as hard yet as gentle as possible then proceed to trip her. "I am so sorry." I explain as I run back to the flag but it might be my imagination because I think she is smiling?! I take the flag as everyone turns their attention on me feeling multiple sets of eyes on me and twice that number in weapons being directed at me. "Well gotta go!" I yell with a smirk while being escorted by my teammates with a large number of angry huntress' on our tail. "STOP HIM!" Thaila Grace the lieutenant of the hunt and Daughter of Zeus begin yelling as if I needed more reason to believe this was a bad idea.

Halfway there I trip and fall next to a tree confused I look around and wince my legs are trapped by a net arrow and the huntress who has a grin plastered on her face with playful brown eyes causing me to smile myself. "Well this was fun." Nelya said I nod "Yep you got me I guess the flag is yours now?" She shrugs her shoulders. "It is not anything to be ashamed of you know you were very brave going up there alone and capturing the flag." "Besides" she continues "the first time I did this my position was guarding the flag basically my focus was not up to par with the others and my cockiness overtook me one of the Ares campers came up from behind me and, knocked me out with the flat of their sword I was out of commission for the rest of the game and Camp Half-Blood almost won." "Ouch!" I said sorry to hear that. "No need to be." She assures me "that was some years ago and it made me a much wiser individual." "Glad to know" I said. "Shame you are a hunter because you would be an excellent camper." She gives me a little frown which terrifies me "Who says I will stay a hunter forever also you seem like a fine young man besides if it is a girlfriend or something you want I am not ready for that just yet." "Though we can still become great friends and maybe something else?" "I am all for that because to be honest I'm not really ready for something as serious as a relationship either." "But I must warn sometimes I act if I'm insane." All of the sudden she bursts out laughing. "I can definitely handle insane with what I have witnessed these past few years maybe this will work out after all." "Now if you would be so kind to give the flag back?" Err sure I say flustered. "Here you go on your way to another victory." I say handing back the silvery banner of the hunt complete with an image of a hunter taking aim at a Hydra. She runs off with her prize leaving me in the net.

"Well no use sitting around waiting time to figure a way out of this mess." I notice my friends coming closer. "A little help would be nice guys I say struggling to pull the net off of my legs but the net is in knots and tying/untying has never been my strong suit; I cannot even tie my shoes." My hands flail widely for something to cut the material with causing me to pick up the tommahawk. All of the sudden a vicious snarl jars me out of my thoughts my teammates begin running at me with weapons drawn rushing towards the tree where I'm currently detained. Gathering my breath and courage my body slowly does a turnaround placing myself face to face with the largest and most brutal looking Druid with skin contrasting from the white oak of the tree mixed with the colors of the various plants and fungi growing around his life source. His legs a dull orange, with pale white scars on his arms, and a face that was tinted a purple-reddish color carrying flower wrapped clubs tipped with rocks at the end in each hand. "Trespassers are not welcome near my home." He explained in a dull bored raspy tone as if he had practiced saying this line to many first year campers. "Apologies sir." I began with a calm tone.

He automatically throws up his left hand and says "No excuses I am not going to hurt you but from now on could you possibly be kinder when crashing into someone's home?" "My sleeping has not been well and my dream was spectacular only to be ruined by some demi-god being awkward around a huntress." My face begins to turn a color similar to his visage with my ears glowing a shade of purple embarrassment. "The message has been received I will try and be more careful next time though if you are not busy could you help me with this net?" He sighs redirecting the end of his first club so that the sharpened rock cuts a gash through the material allowing me to extract myself from the net. "Not a problem my name is Trialisop one of the first druids to ever take up residence in this forest you seem like a nice young man Cody perhaps when you are lonely you might be able to keep an old druid company eh?" "A very generous offer Trialisop I will keep this in mind now if you will excuse me my friends seem to need me have a great remainder of your night."

My teammates greet me and although each of their faces displaying different emotions though they all seem to be amused by my follies. "That was a fun game especially sent you were in it brother!" My sister says patting me on the back. "Yeah you were good I mean when you first showed up you did not seem like much but when you put forth effort you really gave it your all a shame that huntress got you but maybe not so much for you?" Percy says giving me a hug embarrassment comes creeping back like one of the sores that my fingers pick whenever nervousness overcomes and all I can do is watch the blood come out giving me something to distract myself. "I did not do much aside from getting into a heap of trouble and losing the flag." But yeah tonight was fun wait what about the Romans? "They were too well defended!" Mara comes limping back her spoon broken. Connor speaks up "At least it was not as bad as last time with only the hunters remember those arrows that were sticking out the side of my helmet resembling antennas?" "We may have lost but I got some souvenirs!" Roaring excitedly holding up Octavian the auger's knife and belt of teddy bears in one hand while holding Dakota's kool-aid flask with a medal from Reyna's armor. "John you do know that you're going to be forced to return those items right?" Irena asks giving him a look. "Do not worry they will be returned but not before I have some fun dangling them in their owners faces."

All of a sudden a brilliant burst of blue white light emerges out of nowhere leaving three strange men in BLU uniforms with various weapons scattered around them. Everyone comes over to greet the new arrivals with medics from the Apollo cabin coming over to tend to their wounds from the fall. "A sign from the gods?" Clarisse La Rue Daughter of Ares asks questionly. My body begins to break into a sweat after recognizing them. "Its really them they exist to." I say in a trance. Leo gives me a confused look "What do you mean they exist are you friends with them or something?" Some startled gasps escaped from myself and the campers surrounding the newcomers as the mercenary with the asbestos suit and black gas mask stretches his hand grabbing his flamethrower and trying to stand up. "Murpha mula mer?" Translation: "Where are we and what are you planning with us?" The figure mumbles through the mask as everyone steps backward except for me who proceeds to walk up towards him with hands raised. "It is okay you are safe here." I say as he turns that mask and flamethrower towards my being.

Author's note

Whew that was a massive chapter at least this is getting worked on and it seems to be coming along just fine I hope everyone enjoyed this experience with capture the flag. Hopefully my character is not becoming a Gery Stue.

List of SFMs

As promised the SFMs I have watched that have affected me with so much emotion watch at your own risk may hurt your feels.

Story of a sentry, Tribute, Once Upon a Time in Tufort, Ghosts of the Past, A flipping Story, The Spy Who Was, Special Delivery, DEFECT_, Team Experience, Left Inside, Cult of Personality, Behind the Mask, Meet the Scout, Meet the Pyro, Meet the Demoman, Meet the Medic, Meet the Heavy, Meet the Soldier, Meet the Spy, Meet the Sniper, Till Death do us part one and two, Zombiu crossover, The First Wave, Badwater Bebop, Run Scout Run, The Wishmaker, Hitman Havoc, Quest of the Demoknight, When the Meet the Team Videos Closed, Gentlebot Hell, and many others I may have forgotten.


	3. Chapter Three: Some mercs sleepover

Chapter Three: Some mercs sleepover

Two chapters in one day is normally not how I operate but ideas for this story have been hitting me like a hurricane so might as well update.

Pyro

**"What is this strange place?" my mind says. I see campers armed with an array of weapons, a large amount of young girls in silvery hunting clothes with bows, wolves and falcons, and finally the weirdest thing that greets my sight is a Roman camp made of earth walls with sharpened wooden spikes jutting around the walls and watchtowers guarding some sort of flag. One of their group is coming up to me right now with a rifle strapped to his back and a dagger in his pockets. **"It is okay you are safe here." **He says to me with his hands raised "I will not hurt him." my brain decides. Though in order to protect my friends I raise the flamethrower showing that any tricks or attempts to use a weapon against my teammates and I will result in a fiery demise point my flamethrower towards him. Suddenly a ball of fire lights up the hand of a camper who looks to be a little Latino elf with grease on his face and a hammer in his other hand. Abandoning my** **weapon I kneel towards the ball of fire. **

Leo Valdez

**"**I knew that Cody might get roasted trying to placate a pyromaniac so that left me the only option to actually his attention away from my fellow camper." "Yo flame dude look what I got over here!" Yelling to get my point across with my blazing hand. He looks at me tilts his head then drops the flamethrower running to the fireball. Cody shoots me a grateful look "Thanks man would not have known how to react if I had been set ablaze."

"No problem." I reply "so what happens to these men now?" Everyone ponders this and then Jason speaks up. "It would not be right to just leave them here nor kill them so I guess we need to give them a place to stay for a while." "Great idea Jason but the more important question here is how does Cody know them?" We all give him a stare he seems nervous but manages to respond with "How do you all not recognize the fact that they are famous videogame characters?!" everyone groans and face palms then Coach Hedge yells what we all are thinking. "

YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME CUPCAKE MAYBE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED BUT NUMBER ONE TECHNOLOGY AND DEMIGODS DO NOT MIX, AND NUMBER TWO BEFORE YOU ALL CAME HERE WE HAD TO DO DANGEROUS QUESTS TO SAVE THE WORLD!"

Cody seems nervous at this "So all the monster attacks have been because I was playing around on my laptop?" "WHAT!?" we all reply some giving him glares me included. "Your not supposed to use electronics in camp idiot!" Piper roars at him. "Ok my mistake next time I'll try to follow the rules better." He says making the three-fingered gesture and pushing out with his hand. "Alright this is going to sound insane." He begins "but I may have inadvertently summoned them here what had happened was while the game was going on my mind begin to imagine myself as the Demoman from TF2 with a Medic healing me." Saying as quickly as he could so that we would not think him crazy. "While thinking about the Medic I collapsed to my knees giving me a headache the sensation quickly passed allowing me to charge at the Hunter's encampment."

"So let me get this straight you somehow summoned three mercs from some video game universe with no real way of returning them back to their proper place?" I say with questioning eyes. "Yes it seems I have but standing here will not do anything now will it let us concern ourselves with the welfare of these men." He adresses everyone one around him when all of the sudden we hear a discharge of energy.

"Ah, thank you doktor." The muscular man with a Russian accent says. "No problem my friend." A man in a white overcoat wearing some sort of strange backpack device from which a blue energy beam is being shot out of. The man stares at us with small glasses resting on his nose. "Ah, who might you all be?"

"We can explain later" Cody says "Just know that all of you are safe here." "Alright." Says the man. "Since we seem to be in need of assistance we trust you with our names I am the BLU Medic." He points to himself. "Mikhail my comrade is the BLU Heavy." "Finally our friend right there staring at the fireball her err his name is the BLU Pyro." Medic quickly said trying to cover up the fact that he may have made a grave error with his fiery teammate.

"Well since you are kind enough to give us your names we must do the same in return my name is Leo Valdez the most amazing and handsome camper here!" I begin to brag when Coach Hedge stalks up behind me and gives me a slap to the back of the head. "Now is not the time for jokes Valdez." He growls at me then turns to greet the visitors. "Excuse the little punk here my name is Gleeson Hedge and if any of you mercs try to hurt anyone in this camp then so help me by the Styx I will kick your butt back through to that other dimension!" He says rising his baseball bat towards the Heavy.

Heavy however is unimpressed and picks up our former coach. "Hmm?" he grumbles. "Little goat man reminds me of Scout with bat but also of Soldier with threats?" "I'm a satyr you ignorant doofus now put me down before I lay the hurt down on you!" The coach proceeds to kick Heavy in the knee causing him to laugh. "HA HA HA feisty you would make great team member!" While watching this I notice that my hand has stopped blazing meaning that the Pyro is no longer interested in me and seems to be walking up to Hedge. "Guys Pyromaniac alert heading towards the coach!" I scream everyone draws weapons and surrounds the masked merc. "Lay off the coach you ugly runt!" Clarisse La Rue screams at the figure. "Mupffh mufhur hurr!" Translation: "I was just going to pet the fluffy little satyr why does everyone call me ugly!?" He tries throwing himself towards Clarisse but is surrounded and held down by fifth teen campers everyone then hears the unmistakable sound of weapons being drawn.

Heavy

"These people do not seem to be all that friendly the way they are treating Pyro." I say with Sasha out and spinning up while doktor loads his syringe gun. "Either let our friend go this instant or face our combined wrath." I hear Medic say in a calm voice. The standoff is so absurd it is almost funny here we are surrounded about 200 to one and still find ways to make threats. No one blinks stares go between us to the group arresting Pyro's movement. "We yield just no harming anyone with your weapons." a girl with grey eyes says to us. "Can we please stop all of this wait does everyone hear that?!" One of the girls in the hunting clothes says. We strain our ears and hear a low rumble coming through the forest followed by the growling of dogs and the flapping of wings. A strangled cry comes out of a young lady standing next to a handsome looking young man with a scar on his mouth and blond hair on his head. "Oh, great as if this night could get any worse without all of these weird things happening now we are being attacked by darkons, harpies, and hellhounds you mortals stand back you might get hurt!" He yells but we pay no heed and turn around with weapons drawn.

Medic

"This universe goes from somewhat strange to downright insane in less than a minute!" I yell to my comrades who have their weapons drawn like I do. "Murph marh mulpho!" Translation: "Come and show us what you got!" Heavy spins up Sasha and lets loose with a battle cry. "HERE I COME COWARDS!" He yells letting loose a torrent of bullets that chew through the harpies. "AHH, HA HA I AM INVINCIBLE!" He keeps yelling taking down harpy after harpy. I focus on the hellhounds with my syringe gun it only slows them down forcing me to whip out the bonesaw. "Oops that was not medicine." I say with a grin while watching a hound melt into a puddle of shadows the rush of battle always makes me happy. Pyro is engaged in a one-sided battle with the drakons needless to say they begin to flee as he works like a demon chopping, burning, and shooting. "Mph mph huda!" Translation: "You think that your numbers will save you stand and fight me!" He mumbles through the mask taking off a weakened drakon's head with his fire axe then brandishing it like a trophy. "MURPH MURPH" Translation: "YES YES!"

Piper Mclean

"Just when everyone thought that the fates were giving us a break this happens." I grumble under my breath. After all these quests and all the hardships we have suffered we still keep getting dragged into these battles! "Well at least it is not all bad they seem as friendly as you can get with mercenaries and, even though they are mortals they dispatched those monsters faster than many of the fighters I have ever seen around this camp."

"Let us all calm down and relax." I say using my charmspeak. Medic puts his syringe gun away while the Pyro lowers its fire axe the Heavy does not seem to comply though. "I do not know what pretty girl is doing but it is probably not to be trusted." Drew speaks up and manages to get him to calm down. "We are only trying to help now please lower your weapons so that we might do this." He drops Sasha on the ground and folds his arms. "Da ok but no tricks or funny business." He says in a trance. "Well this has been one heck of a night." Our camp director Mr. D says giving everyone a bored look. "From my knowledge it seems that Colton Sanchez is responsible for this." "Cody Sullivan sir." Cody tries in vain like we all do to make sure the director remembers our names. "Whatever the bigger problem is where do we house these three mercs they seem dangerous so the big house is out of the question."

"I have an idea how about each merc goes to a certain cabin Medic can go to the Apollo cabin, Heavy goes to the Athena cabin, and Pyro goes to the Hephaestus cabin." the campers in question seem to be about to object when Mr. D speaks "Yes that is an excellent idea if there are no objections please head back to your cabins." We all nod and proceed to head back to our cabins.

Author's Note

Another long chapter next will be the mercs settling in and getting to know the campers. I am a little sad at the time of this writing because Colin Wyckoff also known as kitty0706 a favorite and inspirational YouTube video maker has passed away on January twenty-fifth 2015 from Leukemia after battling it for a third time. He specialized in comedy videos including a personal favorite of mine Team Fabulous Two. He was a great man and even though I never had the chance to speak with him he most likely would have been fun to talk to. God rest his soul.


	4. Chapter Four: Some mercs sleepover Heavy

Chapter Four: Some Mercs sleepover part one: Heavy weapons guy meets the Athena campers. (Late tribute to Yoteslaya.)

I really am going on a roll with this story but I guess it is because of all the ideas that have been thought for it. This chapter is dedicated to Yoteslaya known by his real name as Brian Rickard who died in a car accident two years ago along with his friends Ryan Cook and Ashlee Pugh.

Yote was an expert Zombies and Borderlands Two player and his YouTube videos inspired me to finish the zombie easter eggs in Black Ops One and Two with my friends.

However, having said this I must now get into how his death took place on the night of October twenty-fifth 2013 Brian and his friends were going back to his house after drinking.

A train was passing and Brian decided to try and beat it a feat he saw in the intro of Borderlands Two.

Instead of successfully beating the train however this event caused Yote and Ashlee to be ejected and cut into two by the truck he was driving while Ryan was crushed to death as the truck flipped over a few times.

Brian left behind two children and his two friends were killed with him. While I was a fan of his YouTube videos I must say that his death serves as a warning to be careful with your decisions.

Because you never know when one bad choice will be your last.

Heavy

"This cabin is much nicer than BLU barracks back in Badlands." I say with astonishment. "However, how will I fit in a bed?" The scary blond girl with grey eyes says "We can help though you seem smart enough to help us figure it out."

I feel honored that someone finally recognizes this fact usually everyone thinks my intelligence is on par with Demoman or Soldier since our classes are thought to be stupid. Demo is smart to a point though being an alcoholic does not do him any favors, while Soldier is always rocket jumping around the battlefield alternately killing and shouting orders for us to push the cart or cap the point.

I on the other hand am actually smarter than appearances make me out to be yes my English is heavily accented, yes I do carry around a mini-gun named Sasha, yes I eat sandviches in the middle of battle, yes I act like a simpleton sometimes especially around doktor, and yes I am a muscular Russian man who people keep calling fat especially that annoying baby man Scout.

"Da alright the problem is that I am very large so either there is some sort of bed that can account for my body weight or we could put two beds together?" A boy named Malcolm speaks up "There is no need for that just take that large bed in the back corner of the room." "What about Sasha?" I say startled. Fortunately Annabeth notices my despair and saves me from answering the question. "Sasha can sleep in a bed next to you right Malcolm?" Her tone leaves no room for debate he simply nods and I smile perhaps this camp will not be so bad after all.

This and the next two chapters will be short since it is just the mercs settling in to their new homes hope everyone enjoys reading this.


	5. Chapter Five: Some mercs sleepover Medic

Chapter Five: Some mercs sleepover part two Medic's night in the Apollo cabin

Back with more mercs Pyro will be the last in this little arc with a very big surprise in his arc. Also I would like to apologize for the major typos in BLU Heavy's biography where it stated that his enemies were BLU team, and that he was affiliated with RED team rest assured this has been fixed.

Medic

"Hmm quite large and a little too clean for my taste then again I am used to a bunch of people yelling MEDIC at full health while I am dying." "So how did this cabin come to be I take it this has something to do with Greek gods given the fact that all of these cabins are named after one?" "Its a long story." A camper named Will Solace says to me. "The shortened version is that there were originally only twelve cabins for the main Olympian gods and goddesses except for Hades." "That would be a problem so where did everyone go back then if there were no cabins for them?" I questioned him. "Basically if you were undetermined meaning not claimed or if your parent was not one of the main Olympians than that meant being shoved into the Hermes cabin since he sponsors so many different people including travelers." "Something changed then to correct the imbalance?" "Yes it all started with the Titan war a few years ago the Titans were able to use the anger of the undetermined campers to nearly win against Olympus however, Luke Castellan the young man that served as the host body to Kronos sacrificed himself in order to banish him back to Tartarus." "Before he died though he told Percy Jackson that guy with the troublemaker grin and the sea green eyes you probably saw Luke made him promise to never allow it to happen again." "Percy agreed instead of being given godhood he asks them to recognize their children and allow the building of the other cabins including Hades." "End of the Titan war then but what about the Romans and the Greeks, history suggested they have never gotten along?" "Another long story that I will shorten" "Camp Jupiter the Roman camp is located in the Berkley hills of California to keep an eye on Mount Tam the former headquarters of the Titans and for hundreds of years after the American Civil War the two sides were kept apart so that they could not fight each other." "However all of that changed when the prophecy of seven begin to be put into motion first Percy disappeared being substituted with Jason so that he could earn our trust while Percy earned the trust of the Roman camp." "Jason, Piper, and Leo went on a quest to save Hera." "We later find out about the camps location from Jason while also learning that Leo with the help of the Hephaestus cabin must build a warship named the Argo two." "The warship is built and they head to Camp Jupiter where Percy has already gained the trust of the Romans." "Here however is where everything went south almost leading the world to end." "While Annabeth was talking with Reyna the Roman praetor or the girl with all the medals on her chest and, the hard look in her eyes and, as the others were eating with the Roman campers Octavian with Leo at his side were inspecting the ship." Leo becomes possessed by an eidolon causing him to fire on the camp enraging the campers and nearly throwing the entire quest into jeopardy." "Fortunately they all escaped alive taking the final two members of the crew Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque safely away from their vengeful comrades." "They encounter many dangers to head back to ancient Rome to save Nico Di Anglo, Hazel's brother who knows the location of the Doors of Death." "Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus after being pulled in there by Archne where they face death and misery at every turn but still manage to close the doors with the help of Bob the Titan and Damasen the Giant." "Meanwhile Nico leads the others to the House of Hades in Epirus where they also fight hordes of monsters and a powerful sorceress to open the doors for Percy and Annabeth along with making sure the doors vanish elsewhere for good." "Reyna meets up with them and after conversing leads a mission to teleport the Athena Parthenos with the help of Nico and Coach Hedge back to Long Island New York before the Romans destroy Camp Half-Blood." "The rest of the seven head to Greece and try to put a stop to the giant's ceremony of waking Gaea the earth mother however, Percy and Annabeth are wounded and their blood falls on the ancient stones thus rousing Gaea from her slumber." "All of them quickly head back to the camp as Reyna, Nico, and Hedge brings the statue back bringing peace to both the Greeks and Romans Gaea still appears though but is quickly carried away by Festus Leo Valdez's metal dragon." "Gaea is taken high into the sky away from her source of power where she is defeated by a combination of Leo and Festus's fire and a large explosive filled fireball launched by Octavian." "That is the shortened version of these stories." He concludes his tale looking at me to share mine. "That is quite a tale and I am willing to part with my story and information but in the morning since it is late tonight and I must mull over the information which you have given me." "That is fine." He replies. I turn away from him and lie down on the nearest bed closest to me.

Quite the chapter huh? This was meant to be released two days ago but personal issues kept me from keeping to the original time of release. While typing this I listened to Temple from Time splitters Future Perfect. The song is amazing you can listen to it here.

watch?v=vxg9gR2qZaw


	6. Chapter Six: Some mercs sleepover Pyro's

Chapter Six: Some mercs sleepover part three Pyro's secret

The end of this arc finally sorry had the idea for this chapter a long time now but have been going through some personal issues. Anyway aside from that everyone will be learning BLU Pyro's secret the inspirational for which I received from reading a story called Pyromania by Luigi4Life be sure to check them out as well because the story is excellent! Two more chapters will be coming right after this one in order to make up for the lack of updates.

Leo

Oh, boy what was Piper thinking when she suggested that this Pyro guy go to our cabin? So far he seems to be minding his own business though he might be getting bored just standing there watching us better talk to him before he decides to light things up.

"So Mr. Pyro?" I begin with a question. "Where are you from exactly and what type of mercenary work do you do?" "Murph mweor lioght fipre." Translation: "I work for Mann. Co wherever my help is needed and set people or buildings on fire." Jake stands up and addresses the arsonist.

"No offense but that mask muffles your normal voice to the point of incoherent noises and since your teammates nor Cody are here to translate could please remove the mask?" "Frigert muchpr muprh" Translation: "Fine the mask is coming off please do not make a big deal of my face." Pyro mumbles out as he takes the mask off.

"Twenty bucks says that he is hiding a deformed face." Whispers Harley. "Shoosh!" Nyssa snarls. Everyone is holding their breath only to let out a startled gasp when Pyro reveals herself?

"Whew fresh air feels good after keeping that mask on for so long!" Pyro exclaims throwing the mask on the nearest bed to make her point known. "Wait your a women!?" Nyssa asks shocked.

She nods with a knowing grin. "Yes quite a shock it was somewhat to my teammates to but, they quickly accepted me after seeing my skills they are protective of me as I am of them it comes natural after what I and they have gone through these past eight years."

We all take a long look at her she is not that beautiful or pretty at least compared with some of the girls and ladies we have seen, but to me she looks amazing with that soot covered face and brown eyes to match. Coupled with her blond hair and tomboy smile I can see why the other mercs like to fight alongside her she is mainly like them uninterested in looks and ready to cause some mayhem.

"Female mercenaries on either Mann. Co team are rare but not prohibited at least not by the administrator and her assistant."

"So your line of work is to be a Pyromaniac?" I question earning a smirk from her. "That is only half of what my job entails I also protect the BLU Engineer from Spy attacks and extinguish burning teammates with the flamethrower's compression blast." "So ambush, protect, and extinguish that is your main job areas?" "Yep those are my main priorities while also providing encouragement to the other team members as they do to me." "Speaking of which where are my weapons?" She asks confused.

Suddenly we hear a loud crash of metal along with laughter suggesting we have been robbed once again by the Hermes Cabin. "Styx that is the fourth time this week." Nyssa mutters earning nods from the rest of the cabin members and a confused look from Pyro. "Basically Hermes has a large cabin with children representing his different aspects including thieving so this means that they robbed all of us."

Shouting is heard coming from the Aphrodite Cabin "Damn you to Hades Connor those clothes came from Paris!" Drew Tanaka shrieks at the top of her lungs. "Seriously Hermes a flaming bag of dog crap and a bucket of water over the door!" Cody yells. "Travis did you steal all of the shrubs and replace them with Chia Pets!" Katie Gardener demands angrily.

Pyro starts to laugh "You all really do have a lot to deal with so how are we going to deal with the Hermes Cabin?" "Pyro that's crazy talk the Hermes campers are master pranksters and we need ideas to catch them off guard." I say shocked at what I just heard. She eye rolls and says "First off my name is Lexi P. Evergreen." "Second you have me along with two of my teammates to help with the planning so let us get started." "I and she are going to be good friends." Nyssa says.

Alright sixth chapter finished will try and do the other two as soon as possible hope none of you were angry with the wait of this chapter.


	7. Chapter Seven: Hypnos Cabin's nightmare

Chapter Seven: Hypnos Cabin's nightmare patrol

This chapter is a little idea of mine since the campers of Hypnos usually live in their dreams and since it is possible to be injured or, killed in dreams within this universe they probably have a patrol that goes around at night making sure the campers are not injured or murdered in a nightmare and, to comfort them if they had a practically disturbing one.

Clovis

"Time for another night of nightmare hunting." I say to Samantha and Fred the other two children of Hypnos meaning my only cabin mates. "Alright let's get this over with so I can get back to my dream with father." "Ok I will head toward the newer cabins Fred will get the cabins through Hermes and Samantha you get the cabins through Hades we meet back here and resume sleeping now let's move." "My first stop is Cody in the Crytsalela cabin."

"He seems to be having a rare nightmare in which he imagines himself attacking and killing his family, his friends, and the other campers as if he had lost his mind and could not control himself."

"He also shouts a man's name who seems to be James it seems to be that this James would beat him when he was little for no reason and that it took place in a cabin in the woods."

"Now he is humping the pillow and bedcovers imagining someone being forcibly cleaned in front of him." "Ok he has some really strange nightmares." I say to myself. "Yo Cody wake up I'm here to talk to you." Calling to him while banging on the door. "

The light is flipped on and he emerges from the cabin in pajama pants and a worn out shirt." "Nightmare patrol again?" He asks in a daze. "Yes I say noticing his eyes bloodshot and his body stiff." "You've been staying up late playing games again haven't you?" "That and other things I'm just glad you are here to talk with me."

"Because you know that I will not tell anyone?" "That and you are very trustworthy and, important at this camp strong to not letting the others getting you down with their insults." "This is my duty to the other campers plus it lets me catch up on what I have missed during the day due to sleeping."

"Come on in so we can talk about these dreams then." "Alright." I say walking into the cabin.

Ending it here because I am not sure how many people will approve of this idea basically if people want me to continue this arc either PM me or leave a review about it.


	8. Chapter Eight: Hypnos Cabin's nightmare

Chapter Seven: Hypnos Cabin's nightmare patrol

This chapter is a little idea of mine since the campers of Hypnos usually live in their dreams and since it is possible to be injured or, killed in dreams within this universe they probably have a patrol that goes around at night making sure the campers are not injured or murdered in a nightmare and, to comfort them if they had a practically disturbing one.

Clovis

"Time for another night of nightmare hunting." I say to Samantha and Fred the other two children of Hypnos meaning my only cabin mates. "Alright let's get this over with so I can get back to my dream with father." "Ok I will head toward the newer cabins Fred will get the cabins through Hermes and Samantha you get the cabins through Hades we meet back here and resume sleeping now let's move." "My first stop is Cody in the Crytsalela cabin."

"He seems to be having a rare nightmare in which he imagines himself attacking and killing his family, his friends, and the other campers as if he had lost his mind and could not control himself."

"He also shouts a man's name who seems to be James it seems to be that this James would beat him when he was little for no reason and that it took place in a cabin in the woods."

"Now he is humping the pillow and bedcovers imagining someone being forcibly cleaned in front of him." "Ok he has some really strange nightmares." I say to myself. "Yo Cody wake up I'm here to talk to you." Calling to him while banging on the door. "

The light is flipped on and he emerges from the cabin in pajama pants and a worn out shirt." "Nightmare patrol again?" He asks in a daze. "Yes I say noticing his eyes bloodshot and his body stiff." "You've been staying up late playing games again haven't you?" "That and other things I'm just glad you are here to talk with me."

"Because you know that I will not tell anyone?" "That and you are very trustworthy and, important at this camp strong to not letting the others getting you down with their insults." "This is my duty to the other campers plus it lets me catch up on what I have missed during the day due to sleeping."

"Come on in so we can talk about these dreams then." "Alright." I say walking into the cabin.

Ending it here because I am not sure how many people will approve of this idea basically if people want me to continue this arc either PM me or leave a review about it.


	9. Chapter Nine: Hermes Cabin gets a taste

Chapter Nine: Hermes gets a taste of their own medicine

Here is the pranking chapter first if anyone is a diehard fan of the Hermes Cabin then it would be best not to read this since they are going to get pranked very hard by the BLU mercs with the help of a dozen cabins.

Second at the end of this chapter three RED team members will be introduced to Camp Jupiter a poll will be created to see which three members will be sent. Then a poll for three more BLUs mercs after a few chapters. After which another poll for three more REDs, and finally the final members for both teams will be introduced making the count nine for each team.

Nyssa

"The plan is in motion everyone will need to play a part in order for this to be successful." I address each camper and mercenary individually reminding them of their part in the scheme.

"Drew you will charmspeak Cecil into giving Lexi her weapons back as the compression blast from her flamethrower will come in handy." She and Lex exchange a fist bump.

"Heavy you're in charge of throwing Mad Milk at Connor in order to have him follow you to the ambush spot." His eyes gleam with mischief and glee.

"Medic your job will be to pour Jarate into the drinks of the Hermes Cabin while they eat breakfast make sure to throw the reminder at Travis we will need him angry enough to run into the trap." "Just him and me oh, WHAT FUN!" he exclaims with a grin.

"Percy you and Nico will divide the Hermes Cabin with your powers Percy will contain the air blasted ones in the water while Nico will keep them busy with skeletons." "Yes finally going to get back at Travis and Connor for the gym bag filled with shaving cream." Percy fist pumps while Nico face palms.

"Leo you and the rest of the cabin get the nets at the ambush spot setup we will need them for this prank to go smoothly." He gives me that maniac grin with his arm laced through Calypso's arm.

"Mara you and your friends stay with me in case we need backup or if Hermes catches on to the plan." The guy named John speaks up "It's about time you guys let us have some fun."

"Everyone has their objectives and there are no questions?" "Good lets go prank some campers."

Drew

"I head to the Hermes Cabin to kickoff the plan with the fire freak Lexi she seems nice but should really do something with her looks." "So is the reason you keep a mask on is out of shame or to instill fear into others." I ask her causally hoping she does not take this the wrong way. "The mask is for the mystery factor besides it is not good to inhale smoke especially from a towering inferno." "Why do you care because I am a strong woman who does not let her looks get in the way of her duty?" she asks an accusation evident in her tone. "Sorry it's just that being in the Aphrodite Cabin while being the former leader brought some bad qualities such as judging people based on looks." "I guess that I represent the shallow side of Aphrodite while Piper represents the inner beauty side of her and to be honest I'm jealous of Piper on how confident and powerful she became it really has made me stop and look back on who I am." Saying this to the Pyro she snorts and gives me some of the best advice ever. "We all have skeletons in our closet Drew especially me yes you have made some mistakes such as judging people before getting to know them but yours are easy to fix mine are a little harder given my past as a mercenary compounded with an addiction to fire." "Besides you are a great person to and Piper knows it she does not resent you as much as she did when the two of you first met nor do you resent her as much as you did when she first arrived." "Both of you have changed and matured that is a necessary feature of being human and the comment about my looks yes I could take more pride in my appearance but I would need help since I usually concern myself with being part of the team." "Though do not think I am thin-skinned either I can take an insult or two about how my appearance is since life is mainly about what happens to you and how you react." She finishes waiting for my reply. "That was a great pep talk are you sure that you're not a child of Aphrodite?" "Thanks Lex for giving me advice and noticing that I am more than just some girl that dresses up for attention, and if it means anything then I will definitely help you with make-up or something similar to that effect if you need it." "I will keep that promise in my mind now let us focus on the task at hand these pranksters will regret the moment they decided to steal from me." She says with a fire in her eyes.

We creep up to the cabin door and see that Cecil is alone. "Allow me to do the honors my dear Lexi with the power of charmspeak." "Hello there sweetie would you like to talk?" I say to him with a suggestive smile. "Oh, err hello Drew what are you doing here?" He asks beginning to blush. "Just to talk that is all where is the rest of your cabin?" "At breakfast I am heading there right now." He finishes with a glazed look in his eyes and a helpless look on his face. Knowing that the charmspeak has affected him greatly I go in for the kill. "Listen we are looking for the Pyro's weapons I hear that a handsome and polite guy like yourself would know where we could find them?" "Yeah I know where the weapons are I'll go get them for you can this be our secret?" Batting my eyelashes I softly say "Honey your secret is safe with me now please go get the weapons." He heads to Travis's bed and opens a trapdoor cleverly concealed under the floorboards. "I will admit that you are persuasive maybe I could bring you along with me the next time I and my teammates are in battle so that you could convince the other team to surrender hmm?" "Charmspeak is hard to master it involves pouring guile and emotions into your voice however if both teams contain idiotic guys then you are in luck." "Some of them have a real lack of brain cells but they have grown on me over the years." We stop talking as Cecil hands over the flamethrower, shotgun, and fire axe to Lex. "I need one last favor Cecil I need you to wait at the dock of the lake for me can you do that?" "Sure anything for you baby I will stay there until you come." He then tears off toward the lake. "I feel so bad for what we are going to do to him and his cabin but there is no going back now." Lexi says sadly. "Yeah let's get going partner."

Another chapter arc for this story because of how long it took me to actually upload this. How did you all like the bonding between Lex and Drew originally I was going to have Drew act mean, but decided to show a side of her we normally do not see. Hope you all enjoyed and I will post again very soon.


	10. Chapter Ten: Hermes Cabin gets a taste o

Chapter Ten: Hermes Cabin gets a taste of their own medicine part two the rest of the plan

Hello everyone sorry about the wait of this chapter just received my laptop back last night from my friend. One of the lid latches had broken off severing the connection to the screen. This forced me to update using the desktop computer in the house but I am now back to updating again regularly.

Calypso

"Valdez and his lame attempts at pranking." I mutter under my breath with no disguised disgust. "Yo sunshine I can still hear you besides being annoying is what I'm good at and you love me for it." He finishes his comeback with a brilliant smile with that elfish face making me smile. "Leo you always know when to get me to laugh and smile even if you are an annoying Latino elf who should never be trusted around sharp objects." "Can we please stop it with the touchy moments already we still need to set up these nets and barrels of shaving cream." Jake grumbles giving us a pointed glare. Suddenly Nyssa speaks "Here come Lexi and Drew we better hurry on the setup."

They arrive pleased with themselves. "You're naturally persuasive my friend." The Pyro says to the Daughter of Aphrodite "It was nothing especially given my years of practice." We all stare at them stunned "So you two are now really good friends?" Stating an obvious question. She shrugs and says "Ever since I lost my position to Piper as head consular it has given me time to reflect and better myself for the most part." putting her arm in a friendly way around the Pyromaniac's neck "Besides Lex is not that bad once you get to know her." "Aside from the bonding experience some more good came out of working together with Drew I retrieved my weapons." Lex says flaunting her flamethrower for all to see. "Even better my weapons still have ammunition left over from the fight my teammates and I were in last night." "Though I better be careful not to waste it as there is nowhere for me to replenish the ammunition for my weapons at the moment." Harley steps up and speaks "If you could let us see how your weapons work maybe we could build some ammo along with your teammates but in order to do that we must know what we have to build. "Sure that would be fine maybe after we finish with our prank?" Lexi asks a timid question. "Since we are waiting for the others maybe you could give me some information that has been bothering me." I say a pleading look in my eyes. "What might that information be?" BLU Pyro says a guarded expression plain on her face. "You call yourselves the BLU team what does that stand for?" Her guarded look turns to relief. "That is a simple question the BLU team's full name is Builders League United we work and fight for Helen the Administrator against the RED team or Reliable Excavation Demolitions whom also work for Helen every day we fight each other over gravel pits owned by either Blutarch Mann or Redmond Mann." "Though sometimes we work together with the RED team to fight Gary Mann's robot hordes or we just have a taunt off and the battlefield is filled with congaing Medics, square dancing Scouts, high-five Spies, etc." "That certainly is a lot to deal with thank you for trusting this information to us now that we know a little more about what you and your friends do we can feel safer with this prank we are about to pull."

Another story arc it seems though to be honest I feel that splitting this into multiple parts is beneficial for two reasons. The first is that more chapters means more dialogue to show the different sides of each character involved and the second being that parts is better than just one massive chapter. On the RED Team after this chapter has been posted a poll will be created on my profile to see which three RED mercenaries are sent to Camp Jupiter make sure to vote.


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Hermes Cabin gets a

Chapter Eleven: The Hermes Cabin gets a taste of their own medicine part three Medic's Jarate surprise

I really need to stop making such long arcs but since I have not received any complaints then that means I can continue.

Side note: Jarate is a throw able weapon for the Sniper in TF2 the liquid is his urine and it comes in handing for dousing flaming teammates, spychecking, and causing enemy team members to take mini-critical hits. Since Jarate is urine-based karate it is recommended against drinking the substance.

Medic

"Oh, ha ha this is going to be so much fun." chuckling silently to myself as I approach the Hermes table having poured a large amount of piss into a lemonade pitcher. "Hello mein friends having a vonderful morning I hope?" "Yeah we're fine how about you after that weird night with your teammates?" A boy named Travis tells me. "Anyvays my colleagues and I wanted to thank all of you with some lemonade think of it as a token of our appreciation for taking us in and not killing nor maiming us on sight." "Thanks doc come on lets drink everyone." Each of them take a glass thank me than drink. Immediately their faces twist into grimaces of disgust. "Ugh what is this it tastes like dried out urine?" One of the girls says turning green about to vomit. Stifling back laughter I say "Would you like to know what it was you drank?" All of them nod some giving me the stink eye. Slowly I withdraw a half-full jar of Jarate. "That Dummkopfe is Jarate or as my collague Sniper would call it a jar of piss!" Yelling the statement out with enough force to cause death glares from each individual camper the jar is then tossed at Travis. "That was for all the pranking and trouble you have caused Pyro and the other campers now if you will excuse me auf widersehen." As forty campers armed with an array of silly string, toilet paper, eating utensils, and weapons. "You better hope we don't catch you doc or you'll wish we had killed you!" Travis yells at me as my feet take control carrying me toward the lake.

Medic seems to be in need of some assistance. The next chapter will be the end of this arc so if you have not already please vote on the poll listed on my profile. Listening to I'm Blue XD!

Side note: Sorry about the lack of updates I have mainly been messing around these few days and have not been that serious however I can assure all reading this story that once I get the ideas in place there will be more updates. Also if anyone would like to review me doing other stories such as a why Percy Jackson is better than Twilight story which I have the inspiration for then please tell me or if you would like some OCs then post them in the reviews or PM me them.


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Hermes Cabin gets a

Chapter Twelve: The Hermes Cabin gets a taste of their own medicine part three Heavy vs. little baby man Connor

Here it is number three! This is probably going to be the end of this arc if I can fit all the ideas in if not then a part four will be made. Listening to the Team Experience soundtrack give the video a view here. watch?v=s1p3zgYN27g

Heavy

"Hmm this tiny man is good at stealth." I ponder to myself silently. Hearing yelling my head snaps to Medic who smiles at me while being chased by an assortment of angry campers. He is heading towards the lake which means I must be quick in my role as a troublemaker. I then spot my target he is the spitting image of his brother Travis with the same build, eye color, and clothing except his hair seems messier. "You yes you!" I yell at him. "What do you want fat dude?" He snidely says forcing me to smile. "I have plans for you." Revealing the bottle of Mad Milk and throwing it at him he stands there shocked dripping white liquid. "A gift from Scout now is good time to run!" I quickly exclaim running towards the lake with him in hot pursuit. "You jerk you're going to pay for this!" "Oh, wah cry some more baby!" "Everyone get ready now!" My yelling confuses Connor until he realizes that he is running right into a trap. "Oh, Crap!" he shrieks as a skeleton jumps suddenly from the ground in front of him grabbing him roughly while another pours a trash can filled with shaving cream over him. "Ugh are you serious!" he yells. Nico smiles back at him "This is only the beginning Connor." The skeleton then throws Connor into the canoe lake while Percy proceeds to toss him around back and forth. I then see the other Hermes campers in various states of disarray some covered in shaving cream others being passed around by skeletons and even some having feathers dumped on them. I then noticed Pyro with her flamethrower pointing it at Travis Stoll who has surrounded himself with the tallest people from his cabin. "Give it your best shot flame freak if you burn us you'll get attacked!" One of the girls shouts defiantly. Pyro grins and says "Oh, I am not going to burn you just have you take a little swim." As quick as lightning she pushes the second trigger on her flamethrower unleashing not only her compressed air blast but several startled campers and one angry Travis. "Not cool Percy!" shooting daggers at the young man with the sea green eyes causing whirlpools to swirl around the trapped Hermes campers. "Everyone we are credit to team!" Shouting at the top of my lungs then turning around to face my comrades. "Great to see you again Doktor you to Lexi this is such a great place." They both nod and all three of us watch the merriment going around the other campers laughing, cheering, and high-fiving each other the joyous moment does not last long however as the others notice a strange shape forming. "An Iris-message from Camp Jupiter it seems urgent." Reyna states "Reyna thank the gods it is you we have a situation three strange men just appeared while we were in the middle of a deathball match." He sounds panicked "Frank calm down we had a situation similar to the one you're having right now are they BLU Team members?" "BLU Team what is that they seem to be dressed in Red they look dangerous what do we do?" "This is not good." Cody says "If those men are who I think they are then we might have trouble on our hands." All eyes are on him. "What are you even talking about dude?" John asks "Think about it we have Builders League United or BLU Team with us and now there are three strange men dressed in Red." "They are not from this BLU Team though where are they from?" His face becomes stone serious as a shadow casts itself from his frame. "To answer your question if they are not from the BLU Team then that means they must be part of Reliable Excavation Demolitions or RED Team." "We are going to have to met them but first let me show you the information I know about both teams so that we will be prepared and ready to fight if need be." He continues we all nod and proceed to follow him.

End of this chapter finally sorry it has been so long but I have been having a lot of ideas though a combination of life, school, laziness, gaming, and reading other stories effected the uploading of this chapter. The next one will be about the Meet the Team videos there will either be one massive chapter or three large chapters each dealing with three team members at a time. Hope you all enjoyed until next I update.


End file.
